caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Outrider
Outriders are a prestige class of Windsor men and women trained to fight skillfully while riding a mount. Elite champions of Windsor culture, the outrider is a natural scout and combatant. Often a fighter, ranger, druid, or rogue. Requirements *Race: Windsoran (Human) *Base Attack Bonus: +8 *Skills: Handle Animal 4 ranks, Ride 6 ranks *Feats: Spirited Charge, Mounted Combat, Ride by Attack Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Outriders are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all types of armor, and shields. (+1 '''Ride Bonus: '''An outrider gains a competence bonus on Ride checks. This bonus starts out at +2 and improves to +4 at 4th level, +6 at 7th level, and +8 at 9th level. '''Defensive Riding: '''An Outrider knows the tricks of defensive riding. If she does nothing else while mounted (she cannot attack when riding defensively), she gains a +2 bonus on Reflex saves and a +4 bonus to Armor Class. In addition her mount gains a +20 ft. bonus to its speed, a +2 bonus on all Will saves, and a +4 dodge bonus on its Armor Class. '''Unbroken Charge: A mounted Outrider can charge through difficult terrain or squares occupoied by friednly creatures by making a DC 15 Ride check. Deadly Charge: '''When mounted and using the charge action, an outrider of 2nd level or higher may declare a "deadly charge" before making his attack roll (thus, a failed attack ruins the attempt). If he hits, he deals triple damage with a melle weapon. This ability does not stack with the benefit of the Spirited Charge feat. She can perform Deadly Charge an additional time per day every other level she gains. (ie. 2/day at 4th level, 3/day at 6th level, 4/day at 8th level, etc.) '''Burst of Speed: '''At 3rd level and higher, an outrider can urge his mount to greater than normal speed when charging. This ability doubles the maximum distance the mount can travel when making a charge, up to four times its speed. This ability can be used once per day without penalty to the mount. Each additional use of the ability in a single day requires the mount to make a DC 20 Will save immediately after the conclusion of the charge; failure results in the mount taking 2d6 damage. '''Stand on Mount: '''At 4th level a mounted outrider becomes able to stand on her mount's back even during movement or combat, taking no penalties to actions while doing so, by making a DC 20 Ride check. While standing on her mount's back, an Outrider does not take any penalty for using a ranged weapon while her mount is taking a double move or running. '''Leap from the Saddle: '''An Outrider of 5th level or higher can dismount and land adjacent to her mount as a free action by making a DC 20 Ride check. If an opponent is in a square she threatens (after dismounting), she can make a melee attack against that opponent, taking a +2 bonus on the attack roll and a -2 penalty to Armor Class. This ability is usable only if the mount is moving no faster than twice its speed. '''Full ''''Mounted Attack: '''At 6th level and higher, a mounted Outrider can make a full attack when his mount moves more than 5 feet but no farther than a single move action would carry it. The Outrider cannot combine this full attack with a charge. '''Quick Turn: '''A 10th-level Outrider can make a DC 25 ride check as a free action to force her mount to execute one chage of direction while running or charging (though the mount must still move at least 10 feet in a straight line after the turn to execute a charge). The turn may be up to 90 degrees, and the mount may make only one such turn per round. If the ride check fails, the mount moves an extra 10 feet in a striahgt line and then loses the rest of its actions on this turn. Category:Prestige Class